טאנקאה- ילד הכוכב וסיפורו
by Oneokrock1011
Summary: This fanfic is only in Hebrew! עם שינוי דרמתי, חזרתי לכתוב! הסיפור מספר על ילד מיוחד בשם טאנקאה האטקאה הושי שהגיע משני שבטים- שבט האטאקה ושבט הכוכב (הושי ביפנית). תכנסו לקרוא! ותדעו את הכל!
1. Chapter 0

טוב אז חזרתי לכתוב פאנפיקים (או פאנפיק יותר נכון)!

מי שלא יודע או לא קרא את הפאנפיק הקודם שלי מוזמן ללכת ולקרוא, קוראים לו:"האטאקה טאנקאה- הבן של קאקאשי וסיפורו".

אז אני עדיין תקועה על טנקאה (כן, לא השתנה) אבל החלטתי לשנות. במקום שזה יהיה ערבוב על אוואטר מכשף האוויר האחרון (ואוו זה נשמע נורא בעברית), החלטתי להכניס כמה מנגות\ אנימות ושנות כמו סול איטר ואלכמאי המתכת.

היו לי מלחמות פנימיות אם לעשות את הפאנפיק באנגלית או להישאר נאמנה לעברית ובסופו של דבר החלטתי להישאר בעברית (שפת המקור שלי מין הסתם וכנראה איזו ציניות פנימית שאמרה לי שעדיף לי לכתוב בעברית).

אז למה עשיתי הפסקה של מלא שנים? סיימתי תיכון והתגייסתי לצה"ל כחובשת ולאחר מכן אחראית מרפאה שלא היה לה כ"כ הרבה זמן לכתוב (ההורים שלי אושפזו כמה פעמים גם, ככה שהתרוצצתי בין הצבא ובינהם) אז החלטתי שעדיף לעשות הפסקה מאשר להמשיך לכתוב ושהרמה תרד או סתם להוציא פרקים נוראים חסרי תוכן. לפני חודש השתחררתי ככה שנהנתי עד עכשיו עם חברים שלי (עדיין לא התחלתי לעבוד אבל אל דאגה! זה לא ישפיע על התקדמות הסיפור.) והמחשבה להמשיך את הסיפור אבל בסגנון שונה אף פעם לא הפסיקה לצוץ.

טאנקאה תמיד היה דמות שחשבתי ודמיינתי בכל השנים שהפסקתי לכתוב... אפשר לומר שהדמות הזו הקסימה את נפשי ומאוד רציתי להמשיך לכתוב עליו. אי אפשר לספר על האש הפנימית הזו שגורמת לך לכתוב או דוחפת אותך לעולם הכתיבה.

אני אעשה תקציר קצר פה על העלילה וכנראה שאפרסם את הפרק הראשון כבר בימים הקרובים. אז כל הישראלים אנא להגיב! זה נותן פוש ענקי!

אז מה השתנה מהסיפור הקודם לסיפור הזה?

1\. הסיפור הקודם היה בעיקר ערבוב של נארוטו ואוואטר (הדמות הראשית כאוואטר של קונוהא). הסיפור הזה לא יכלול את אוואטר (אלא אם תיהיה דרישה אז אני אכניס שם גם את המאפיינים של אוואטר) אלא יכלול מנגות שונות כמו שציינתי לפני.

2\. אני חושבת שעם השנים מתבגרים ואני אכן התבגרתי. אני במשך השנים קראתי הרבה פאנפיקים גם באתר הזה, למדתי והחכמתי אולי. למדתי שיש סגנונות כתיבה שונים ואני אנסה ליישם אותם.

טוב אני שומעת את הצעקות שלכם על מה תיהיה העלילה ואיך לעזאזל אפשר לאחד בין כ"כ הרבה אנימות\מנגות לסיפור אחד?!

אז ככה העלילה המקורית תישאר. טאנקאה עדיין יהיה הבן של קאקאשי ועדיין יש לו אחות תאומה שאני עדיין חושבת על השם: או איימי ( **Aimi** ) שהמשמעות היא אהבת היופי, אמיקו ( **Emiko** ) שיש לזה שתיי משמעויות אבל אני מעדיפה יותר את המשמעות של הילדה המחייכת.

 **העלילה עצמה** **:**

טאנקאה ואחותו (כנראה איימי) הם שרידים של שבט שנכחד לפני הרבה מאד שנים עוד לפני מתחילת העלילה לסיפור הזה. לשבט הזה קוראים שבט הכוכב ורוב אנשי השבט נטבחו בגלל התעבה לכוח וכסף ששרר באנשים, אולי אפילו השאיפה והרצון לכוח השתלטו עליהם בסופו של הדבר. רוב אנשי השבט קיבלו מקלט בכפר הענן הנסתר כאשר הוא נוסד ואף קיבלו אזור אוטונומי בכפר בתמורה לשיתוף פעולה מלא עם המייסדים ובהמשך עם הראיגאקים הבאים. שבט הכוכב (או מה שנשאר ממנו) הסכים להצעה למרות ההסתייגויות הפנימיות בעקבות הגאווה והאגו שהיו להם.

לשבט הכוכב היו יכולות שיכלו לכל השינובים החזקים בעולם לשקשק מפחד כשאר הם ראו חוו אותם על בשרם, ולכן הראיקאדה הראשון הבין כי למרות הבעייתיות ואף הפראיות של שבט הכוכב, עדיף לו לשתף איתם פעולה ובכך לחזק את הכפר החדש שלו. אפילו היו בדיחות בתקופה הקדומה של מי ינצח אם שמים אוצ'יהא ולוחם מההושי (הושי= כוכב ביפנית) אף אחד מהם לא ינצח כי שניהם חזקים מידי.

כמו שהאוצ'יהא היו ידועים בזכות השארינגן, היוגה בזכות הביאקוגן, ההושי היו ידועים בזכות היכולת שלהם לראות את הנשמות של האנשים ואף לנטרל אותם במכה אחת. להושי היית תכונה מיוחדת שבזכותה הם יכלו לראות את הנשמות ולאחר מכן הם פתחו עם השנים טכניקות שקשורות לנטרול נשמות או ידע על כוחו של היריב בעקבות הנשמה, או אפילו אם מישהו מסתיר מידע חשוב בנוגע לאוייבים! לאחר הרבה אימונים קשים (או כישרון מולד) בני שבט ההושי מצליחים לעורר את היכולת המיוחדת שלהם וכך גם צורת העניים שלהם משתנה ומופיע כוכב במקום האישון (ומפה הם נקראים שבט הכוכב). הם רואים את הנשמה של האויב שמולם ולפי התנועה שלה, הגודל, הצבע או במהירות התנועה שהיא זזה הם יכלו לדעת נגד מי הם עומדים, מה האסטרטגיות של היריב, הכוח שלו ואפילו המהלכים שהוא עומד לעשות.

עם השנים שבט הכוכב הצליח, תחת חסותו של כפר הענן הנסתר, להחזיר חלק מכוחו שנעבד אך הקללה עליהם עדיין נותרה, דבר אשר גרם לשנאה כלפי השבט ואף אמירות רעות וקשות כלפי חברי השבט (כמו:"ההושי ימכרו את הוריהם בשביל כסף" או "אם ההושי היו יכולים הם היו מוכרים את הנשמה שלהם לשטן בשביל כוח", "תן להושי שכר הגון והוא בתמורה ינסה לגנוב לך את כל הכסף"). טאנקאה ואחותו התאומה חוו את השנאה והאמירות הקשות מאז שהיו ילדים קטנים ודבר זה השפיע עליהם ועל התפתחות האישיות שלהם בסופו של דבר.

טוב זהו זה קצת מהעלילה... ממש כלום אפילו. אני מעדיפה להשאיר לפרק הראשון את שאר הפרטים עם כל האיך, מה, מי, מו ולמה?! חחח...

מקווה שתקראו ותואהבו :)


	2. Chapter 1

מקווה שתהנו מהפרק הראשון! ושדברים יתבהרו יותר!

פרק 1- ההתחלה.

"מכאן בבקשה מאמוראו ( **Mamoru** )-סאן" קים (Kim), המשרתת הראשית, אמרה בנימוס רב עם חיוך גדול למספר הסיפורים שנכנס בשער הגדול של האחוזה. קים היית בנעוריה אישה יפיפייה, עם שער אדום ועניים שחורות, הגברים בכפר הענן הנסתר אף היו רבים בשביל לקבל את צומת ליבה. כיום קים היא קונואיצ'י (שינובי בנקבה) בגמלאות, כבת 70 עם המון כאב ואובדן שהיו בחייה שמשתקף מהעניים שלה, את השער האדום שלה החליף שער אפור. את שפתייה החייכניות החליף הקימוט העצוב. גוף שלה כבר לא רזה ויפה אלה מלא בצלקות וקמטים. אך קים עדיין אישה מרשימה.

"אהמ... גברתי אני לא בטוח שהאדון רוצה לפגוש אותי, בטוח נפלה פה טעות. אני סתם אדם פשוט, מספר סיפורים להנאתי ומנסה לפרנס את משפחתי בכבוד בעבודות מזדמנות. אינני שינובי ואינני יודע מה האדון רוצה ממני. בבקשה תגידי לו שהגעתי לומר זאת ושאני צריך לחזור לאשתי וילדי." מאמוראו אמר בחשש ובחוסר ביטחון ניכר, קד קידה והתחיל להסתובב לכיוון ביתו. אך קול של אישה זקנה עצר אותו. לא בגלל שקים החלה לדבר מאמראו נעצר אלא בגלל הטון שלה, הטון העצוב שבדבריה.

"תראה, מאמראו סאן" קים אמרה בעצב, ומאמראו שם לב לכאב שהתעצם בהבעת פניה. "אני מכירה את טאנקאה סאמה כבר הרבה זמן... מאז שהיינו ילדים אפילו. טאנקאה סאמה תמיד ידע מה הוא רצה והשיג את מה שהוא רצה, לכן הוא הגיע למעמד שלו היום. יש האומרים כי הוא אפילו עקף את נארוטו סאמה במעמד שלו בעולם השינובי. לטאנקאה סאמה לא נשאר הרבה זמן, ולמרות זאת הוא עדיין צלול ויודע מה הוא רוצה. הוא רוצה אותך מאמרו סאן. אנא כבד את משאלתו".

מאמראו הסתובב לאישה והביט כלפי מטה בבושה. _איך אני יכול להתנהג בכזה חוסר כבד לשינובי דגול כמוה_ _?_ _מי אני שאסרב להיפגש איתו_ _?_

האחוזה הייתה גדולה וראויה לשינובי במעמד של אגדה. תמונות של הציירים המפורסמים ביותר היו תלויות בפרוזדור שגברת קים הובילה את מאמראו בו. מידי פעם הם פגשו באיזו משרתת, שקדה קידה לעברם, ניקתה את השולחנות הקטנים משיש שהיו בצדדים, או שניקתה את התמונות המפוארות. _כזה עושר בחיים לא ראיתי_ _..._ _מדהים_ _!_ מאמראו אמר בתדהמה והביט עלפי הקירות, שהיו מכוסים בקישוטים מכל טוב עותרי זהב. מאמראו עצר והסתכל אל עצמו באחד המראות. _תראו אותי_ _,_ _לבוש בלבוש כפרי פשוט_ _,_ _אולי אפילו עני_ _..._ _אני מביש את עצמי ואת משפחתי שנכנסתי ככה לאחוזה כזו מפוארת_ _!_

"מאמראו סאן! אנא תמהר! קדימה קדימה קדימה!" קים נזפה במאמראו ומחאתה בכפות ידיה כדי למהר בו. מאמראו נראה מופתע ונבהל מהנזיפה הפתאומית בו :"כ-כן גברתי!"

לאחר כמה דקות של הליכה ועלייה במדרגות, קים נעצרה מול חדר עם דלתות גדולות ומפוארות, דלתות שאפילו פיל יכול היה להיכנס בהם מרוב שהיו גדולות, עם עיטורי כוכבים מזהב וירח בצד השמאלי של הדלת מזהב לבן. הדלת עצמה הייתה בצבע שחור.

"ואוו" מאמראו פלט בתדהמה ומיד סתם את פיו מהבושה שעשה לעצמו. קים הסתכלה אליו עם ראש מסובב וחייכה כשאמרה :"אתה אדם מאוד נאיבי מאמראו סאן, שומר על כך בעולם שלנו קשה למצוא אנשים כמוך. זה החדר של טאנקאה סאמה אתה מוזמן להי~".

ואז הדלתות נפתחו ברעש מחריש אוזניים ובמהירות שבגללה נוצרה רוח שהעיפה את מאמראו לקיר כמה מטרים מאחור אך לפני שמאמראו נמחץ בקיר, הקיר נהפך למזרן רך. מאמראו התנגב במזרן ונפל למזרן שהרצפה הפכה גם.

"מ-מ.. מה לעזאזל קרה עכשיו?!" מאמראו צעק בתדהמה כשהוא ראה על מה הוא נפל! "א-איך יתכן שדבר כזה יכול לקרות בכלל?! אני אדם פשוט אני לא רגיל לכל ז~!"

"תתעשת על עצמך!" אדם זקן אמר ופתאום נשמע צליל של יד הזקן נותנת מכה בלחיו של מאמראו. מאמראו ההמום הסתכל לצד כמה דקות ואפילו לא שם לב לצעקות של קים על האדם הזקן שיצא מהמיטה ועשה כזה בלגאן, בלגאן שכמעט הרג את מאמראו.

"אוי, אוי קים תירגעי כבר! את לוקחת הכול יותר מידי קשה! אוי אתה קום כבר אני עומד למות כל רגע, ואני מסרב למות לפני שהעולם ידע כמה דגול הייתי! אוי!" הזקן תפס את האוזן של מאמראו ושך אותו לכיוון החדר. "טאנקאה סאמה תעזוב את האדון! אתה לא יכול להתנהג ככה כמה פעמים אני יכולה להגיד את זה?!" קים צעקה על טאנקאה שהמשיך בהרגלו!

 _למה הכנסתי את עצמי_ _?!_ _לא הייתי צריך לבוא לפה בכלל_ _!_ _הם משוגעים פה_ _!_ _רגע_ _..._ _היא אמרה טאנקאה סאמה_ _?!_ _זה טאנקאה האגדי_ _!_ _הוא בכלל לא מה שמספרים_ _!_ מאמראו היה בהלם בזמן שטאנקאה הושיב אותו על כיסא מעץ מפואר ליד שולחן קטן. על השולחן היה מחברת ועט שנארו כי הכינו אותם במיוחד למאמראו.

"אתה!" טאנקאה הצביע לכיוון מאמראו כאשר התיישב בשולחן מולו, פרצופו נראה כועס ונגעל. "אתה מכל האנשים בעולם בחרתי שאתה תכתוב את הסיפור שלי! מובן?! לא לטעות!"

"כן אדוני בבקשה אל תהרוג אותי, יש לי אישה לפרנס וילדים לגדל! הם עדיין צריכים את אבא שלהם!" מאמראו אמר וקד קידה בפני טאנקאה, כמעט צעק בהתחננות לפניו. ואז נשמע צחוק רועם, צחוק של אושר אמיתי. מאמראו הרים את ראשו כששמע את החוק הפתאומי וראה את טאנקאה ממשיך לצחוק רק יותר. _מ_ _.._ _מה לעזאזל_ _?!_ _מה יש לאנשים האלה_ _?!_ _אני אדם פשוט מכפר קטן בארץ האש_ _,_ _אני לעולם לא אבין את השינובים האלה_ _!_

כשטאנקאה הפסיק לצחוק לאחר כמה דקות הוא הסתכל ברצינות אל מאמראו ואמר:" סליחה, סליחה. אני לפעמים שוכח שאני מדבר לא עם שינובים. אני טאנקאה הושי או טאנקאה האטאקה תחליט אתה איך לקרוא לי, לי זה לא כזה משנה. ראיתי את הנשמה של מאמראו לפני כמה ימים כשהסתובבתי בשוק של הכפר שלך. יש לך נשמה מיוחדת, בגלל זה רציתי אותך"

"ס-סליחה?" מאמראו לא הבין מה טאנקאה רצה ממנו. מאמראו נולד לשתי הורים עניים באיזה כפר נידח בארץ האש. כמובן שבכפרים הקטנים האלה כל התושבים היו עניים ככה שזה לא הפריע לאף אחד המעמד של השני. שינובי היית רק מילה עם משמעות מפחידה אבל האנשים הפשוטים האלה, רובם בכלל לא יפגשו שינובים אמיתיים במשך כל תקופת חייהם! אז פתאום כששינובי דגול וידוע כמו טאנקאה קורה למאמראו לאחוזה שלו שנמצאת ליד כפר הענן הנסתר, במרחק קילומטרים רבים מביתו הצנוע של האיש הפשוט הזה, כמובן שכל אדם היה נמצא קצת בשוק, במיוחד עם אותו שינובי דגול מתחיל לדבר כל מיני שטויות של שינובים.

"אה... סליחה סליחה" טאנקאה אמר בחיוך והרים את ידו. "בטח על שבט ההושי שמעת לא?". מאמראו סימן בראשו לשלילה.

"טוב אז זה הולך להיות ארוך.." טאנקאה נאנח והתיישב יותר בנוחות בכיסא המרופד מכותנה שלו. "אתה יכול להבין מהשם שלי שאני מגיע משני שבטים: שבט האטאקה שהידוע ביותר מהשבט היה אבי, האטקאה קאקאשי, שבשלב מסוים הפך להיות ההוקאגה. ו... שבט ההושי. האמת מה שמסגיר אותי זה הקעקוע על הזרוע הימנית שלי, רואה?" טאנקאה הרים את השרוול של חולצתו והראה למאמראו את קעקוע הכוכב שלו עם צלקת ענקית באמצע שלו. "בגיל חצי שנה מקעקעים אותנו, להזכיר לנו תמיד שאנחנו חלק מהשבט הזה, שאנשים ידעו ויפחדו כשיראו את הקעקוע הזה.

אתה פה בשביל לכתוב את הסיפור שלי! לשבט ההושי יש יכולת מיוחדת שעוברת מדור לדור כמו אצל שאר השבטים האחרים, רק שאנחנו יכולים לראות נשמות. כמו שאמרתי מקודם הנשמה שלך מיוחדת מאוד מאמראו ואני אסביר את עצמי: רוב הנשמות הם בצבע כחול- מסמן על שלווה פנימית ורוגע אך עם צד אפל, הנשמות בצבע הזה, שוב שזה רובנו, יש להן פוטנציאל להפוך לרעות כמו לכל בני האדם, והנשמות האלה הופכות לצבע אדום- רצון לכסף ודם ולפעמים הם אפילו הופכות לשחורות- אדם שבחר בדרך האופל ואין לו חזרה ממנה. כמובן שיש יוצאים מין הכלל.

אבל מאמראו, לך יש נשמה של אחד למיליון אותה חיפשתי הרבה מאוד זמן... כמו שאמרתי רוב האנשים הם עם נשמות כחולות, אבל יש אנשים שנולדו עם נשמות לבנות- נשמות טהורות עם כוונות טובות בליבם, אנשים שאפשר לסמוך עליהם. אבל בגלל העולם שאנחנו חיים הנשמות האלה מתקלקלות ובסופו של דבר הופכות לנשמות רגילות. אבל זה לא אתה מאמראו, הנשמה שלך לא השתנתה מהיום שנולדת ואני יודע שאוכל לספר את הסיפור שלי בבטחה לך והוא ישמר איתך עד סוף ימך.. ויום יבוא ואני מקווה שתהיה לך הזדמנות לספר לכול העולם על הסיפור שלי"

ואז מאמראו שם לב לשינוי שהשתנה באישונים של האדם הזקן שיושב מולו, במקום אישון שחור באמצע העניים הירוקות הוא שם לב לכוכב זהוב שכמעט כיסה את כל העין, המבט היה קריר ורציני וכך גם האווירה בחדר הפכה לכזו, כאילו קאמי יצר את העניים האלה בכוונה של הרג. ואז האישון השתנה חזרה לצורתו הרגילה ואותו זקן קפצני ומחייך חזר לשבת על הכיסא עם חיוך מרוח על פניו.

"אנו... שאלה לפני שאנחנו מתחילים" מאמראו אמר בחוסר בטחון. טאנקאה הנהן לחיוב ואמר לו לשאול את השאלה. "אנו... למה זה כל כך חשוב לך שידוע את סיפור חייך. לא מחוסר כבוד לסיפור שלך, הרי אתה שינובי גדול, אולי בכל הזמנים, אבל היו שינובים אחרים גדולים שלא סיפרו את הסיפור שלהם ולאף אחד לא נראה כי אכפת לו אם הם סיפרו או לא."

"ענית בשאלה שלך את התשובה מאמראו" טאנקאה אמר בחיוך. "היסטוריה מלמדת שהאנושות לא לומדת ממנה. אם אנחנו לא ניידע את היסטוריה שלנו, איזה עתיד יהיה לנו? אני רוצה שאנשים ילמדו מהסיפור שלי. אני לא חושב שאני קורבן של שימוש בילדים מוכשרים בשדה הקרב, אבל מאז שהייתי קטן חוויתי מוות. לדעתי בגיל 6 ילדי צריכים לרוץ בשדות ולא לראות גופות. בנוסף לזה, יש קללה על השבט שלי, קללה שגרמה לשנאה רבה כלפיי וכלפי אחותי התאומה. אני רוצה שאנשים שעושים את השנאה הזו יראו את הצד השני... בסופו של דבר מה שני ילדים קטנים יכלו לעשות לאדם מבוגר בן 40?"

מאמראו עדיין לא הבין למה דווקא הוא נבחר מכל האנשים לשמוע את הסיפור של השינובי הגדול שמולו אבל עכשיו הוא ראה למה טאנקאה היה מיוחד כל כך... למרות שהוא היה השחצן ורעשן נוראי, היה בו צד רגוע ושלוו, צד שגם אחרי מותו של האדם הזקן הזה רוצה שהאנושות תזכור אותו ואת הסיפור שלו. עולם השינובי הוא עולם אכזר ונורא אבל טאנקאה לא נגע באופל שבו, נכון הוא חווה את האופל אבל הצליח לעדוף אותו ממנו. מאמראו לקח את העט והמחברת שהוכנו בשבילו ותחיל לכתוב בסקרנות רבה.

"אז כהה..."

סוף הפרק!

נא לא לשפוט ניסיתי לחזור לכתיבה הרגילה שלי חחח קצת קשה אבל עם הזמן אחזור לכושר!

נא להגיב ולתת הערות!

* מאמוראו ביפנית זה השומר. אהבתי את המשמעות של השם כי זה בדיוק מה שהדמות אמרו להיות. היא אמורה לשמור על הסיפור של טאנקאה כמו שהוא.

*המשמעות של קים זה זהב ביפנית- משהו שאישית מראה לדעתי על האישיות שלה- למרות שהיא קונואיצ'י שיצאה לגמלאות היא עדיין מעדיפה לעבוד. וטאנקאה קיבל אותה.


	3. Chapter 2

בסוף הפרק אני כתבתי על מראה הדמויות (למרות שנאי אישית מעדיפה לדמיין כשאני קוראת פאנפיקים כאלה ואחרים אבל בטח יש כאלה שאוהבים את התאור לפי הסופר...)מי שרוצה מוזמן לקרוא!

~איזה קטע קצר שחשבתי עליו והוא יהיה אחרי הפרק... קטע בונוס כזה~

אגב חלק מהסיפור יהיה בגוף ראשון כי בסופו של דבר הסיפור נכתב מנקודת מבטו של טאנקאה ~חוץ מיזה יותר קל לי לכתוב בגוף ראשון~.

סאגה 1- ילדות בצל הכוכבים.

פרק 2- אני אעקוף את האלים! חכו תראו!

כשמלאו לי 8 שנים, כבר שלטתי באומנויות הלחימה של השינובים ואומנות הלחימה המיוחדת של השבט שלי בפרט, למרות שבנינג'טסו ובגנג'טסו היה הרבה על מה לעבוד.אבל מה שהיה כל כך מיוחד באומנות הלחימה של שבט ההושי היא שליטה מדהימה בעבודת הרגלים, שליטה מלאה שיכולה להגיע לשלמות. המאמנים של השבט ובראשו דוד שלי, איסמו ( **Isamu** ) הושי, היו קפדניים מאוד בנוגע לעבודת הרגלים, כי בסופו של דבר בבסיס של רוב טכניקות הנשמה שאנשי ההושי השתמשו בקרב היה כוח המכה וכוח המכה מושפע מעבודת הרגלים. חוץ מזה, לא תזיק עוד מהירות בשדה הקרב.

"אההה!" צעקתי בזמן שרצתי לעבר בן דודי, מסארו ( **Masaru** ), כשיד שמאל שלי מקובצת לאגרוף בצד גופי. _דאם_ _,_ _אני לא בטוח שאוכל לנצח_ _!_

"קואי (בוא ביפנית), טאנקאה! אולי סוף סוף תראה מה זה להפסיד!" מסארו צעק כשנכנס למצב הגנה, מוכן לכל מתקפה אשר תיהיה. "האמ, אני בחיים לא אפסיד בן דוד!" צעקתי לעברו בזמן שכיוונתי את אגרופי לראשו שהיה קצת יותר גבוהה ממני. מסארו חסם את האגרוף עם יד ימין שלו, והתכונן לתת בעיטה מסובבת לראש שלי כשהגוף שלו כבר מכופף להתחלת הבעיטה.

 _טריק נחמד בן דוד אבל לא יעבוד לך_ _!_ _המנצח בקרב הזה יהיה אני_ _!_ _וכל העולם הזה עוד יכיר בי_ _,_ _טאנקאה סאמה העצום_ _,_ _והניצחון הזה יהיה רק ההתחלה_ _!_

"החיסרון בבעיטה מסובבת..." התחלתי להגיד בזמן שאני מתכופף בדיוק בזמן בשביל להתחמק מהרגל של מסארו ומתחיל בעיטה מסובבת לרצפה. "החוסר הוא שהרגלים שלך חשופות, *קונו יארו!" צעקתי בזמן שפגעתי ברגלו השמאלית של מסארו, ששם לב מאוחר מידי להתקפה שלי, ונפל על רצפת הדוג'ו שהתאמנו בו.

"מסארו נפל על הרצפה, המנצח הוא טאנקאה!" אחד המאמנים אמר והרים את ידו לצד שעמדתי בו. סימנתי V עם ידי השמאלית לכיוון בן דודי שעל הרצפה ואמרתי עם חיוך גדול:" אף אחד לא יוכל לנצח אותי! אני טאנק~" מכה על ראשי הפסיקה את נאום הניצחון שלי ונפלתי על הרצפה.

"עכשיו זה תורי, אח תאום, אז תפסיק עם השטויות ושב בצד." איימי אמרה אחרי שנתנה לי אגרוף לראש. התיישבתי על הרצפה מכסה את המקום שאיימי פגע בי בשתי ידיי. _למה היא תמיד חייבת להרוס לי את הצגה_ _?_ _אופפ_ _..._

אני ומסארו המובס התיישבנו בצד בזמן שהסתכלנו על הקרב של איימי ויריבהשאחד מהילדים של השבט.

"אוי מסארו, מה קרה?" שאלתי כשהבחנתי שראשו של מסארו מסתכל כלפיי הרצפה. מסארו היה גדול ממני בשנה אך הבדלי הכוחות בינינו היו גדולים וכמובן שאני הייתי החזק ביננו.

"כלום לא קרה..." מסארו אמר בשקט ואפשר היה להבחין בתסכול בקולו. "זה כלום... טאנקאה".

 _מה יש לו_ _?_ _בחיים לא ראיתי אותו ככה_ _..._ _העניים שלו נהיו אפלות יותר והטון הקריר הזה_ _..._ _נראה שיש לו כוונה לרצוח_ _._ ימים אחר כך הבנתי כי למסארו היה נמאס להפסיד והתעבה שלו לכוח השתלטה עליו באותו הרגע... רק חבל שלא ידעתי את זה אז.

"היי! והמנצחת היא איימי! האימון הבא יהיה כושר, כולם להחליף את בגדי הדוג'ו לבגדים הרגילים" המאמן אמר והכיתה יצאה להחליף בגדים.

"אוי טאנקאה" מסארו אמר כשהגב שלנו מופנה אחד כלפי השני ואני בניסיון נואש מנסה לשים את החולצה\ גופייה הלבנה שלי. "אה?" עניתי לו כשהראש שלי עדיין תקוע בחולצה.

"למה אתה תמיד מסתובב עם מסכה? אף אחד מהשבט שלנו או בכפר שמים מסכה כמו שלך?" מסארו שאל בקרנות כשהוא מסיים לשים את הנעלים שלו. _דאמ_ _,_ _אני שונא ששואלים את השאלה הזו_ _._

"חיחיחי... ביום שאתה תנצח אותי אני אענה לך על השאלה הזו" אמרתי בערמומיות אחרי שהצלחתי להיכנס לחולצה עם ראש מסובב אליו.

"אוי! אל תתגרה בי, בן דוד!" מסארו צעק עליי, מה שגרם לחיוך שלי להתרחב.

~בשקיעה של אותו היום~

התאמנתי על בבות עץ מסתובב שהיו בחצר האחוזה שגרנו בה. בגלל שאמי מעולם לא התחתנה עם אף אחד ודוד שלנו היה מנהג השבט, הוחלט שאמי אני ואחותי נגור באחוזת ראש השבט עם המשפחה של איסמו.

"שיט, עוד פעם זה קרה" נשכבתי על הרצפה בזמן שאני מנגב את פניי המיוזעות. כבר בפעם השלישית שקיבלתי מכה לפנים מהבובה באותו יום ולא הבנתי מה לא עשיתי בסדר... התסכול! "איך אני אהיה השינובי החזק בעולם אם אני לא מצליח להתחמק ממכה של בובת עץ!"

"לפני שאתה יוצא בהרצאות שאתה תהיה השינובי החזק בעולם, טאנקאה, תנסה לתת מכות בצורה הנכונה. אומנות לחימה היא לא עד כמה המכה שלך חזקה אלא איך אתה נותן את המכה" שמעתי את קולו של דודי מעליי והסתכלתי למעלה והינה הוא היה, בבגדי הבית שלו ורגלים יחפות.

"האמ, אני ידעתי את זה!" התיישבתי על האדמה משולב ידיים ומבטי היה לכיוון קיר שהפריד בין החצר לרחוב. פתאום הרגשתי משהו מושך אותי מהחולצה לכיוון מעלה ואז ראיתי את הפנים של דודי. "אתה חתיכת פרחח! כשאדם מבוגר ממך... לא סליחה, כשמנהיג השבט שלך נותן לך עצה אתה צריך להגיד כן אדוני ולא לדבר אליי בשחצנות, הבנת?" איסמו אמר בטון מאיים.

"תוריד אותי!" צעקתי עליו בזמן שאני בועט באוויר.

"כשתלמד קצת נימוסים ותבקש יפה אני אוריד אותך... אתה יותר מידי דומה לאמא שלך, קימיקאו, עד שלמה נימוסים" איסמו אמר בטון קשוח, הנחמד שהיית לו מקודם נשכחה כלא הייתה.

"אני אמרתי~" התחלתי לצעוק שוב בזמן שאני תופס את היד של איסמו שהחזיקה בי ועושה סלטה לאחור בעזרת היידים, מתכונן לתת בעיטה לתוך הראש שלו. "תוריד אותי!" סיימתי את הצעקה בזמן שנתתי את הבעיטה עם רגלי השמאלית בכל הכוח שלי. איסמו המופתע תפס חסם את הבעיטה ושחרר את האחיזה ממני.

קפצתי כמה סלטות לאחור והרגשתי משהו שורף וכואב בעניים שלי, כאילו שקבלתי מכה חזקה ממש בהם. _מה לעזאזל קורה פה_ _?!_ _גאנג_ _'_ _טסו_ _?_ הכעס הציף אותי משום מה, הרצון שלי להילחם באיסמו צץ משום מקום והיה כל כך קשה להשתלט עליו. המשכתי להסתכל על הרצפה לא יודע מה לעשות קודם, להשתלט על הכעס שלי או לראות מה קורה לעניים שלי.

"אני לא מאמין... חשדתי אבל אני לא מאמין" שמעתי את דודי אומר בתדהמה ובסוג של פחד... קול שמעולם לא שמעתי יוצא מגרונו. לחשוב שמשהו הצליח להדים ולהפחיד את ראש השבט, שהצליח להגיע למעמד הזה לא בזכות ירושה אלא בזכות הכוח שלו, היה בלתי נתפס כמעט.

הרמתי את ראשי לכיוונו ומשהו בו היה מוזר... באמצע הגוף שלו היה נראה משהו נר דולק אבל לא בדיוק נר... זה היה עגול בצבע כחול עם מעט אדום, מלמעלה היה משהו שנראה כמו להבה דולקת ובאמצע הקדום היה את תווי הפנים של איסמו. _מה קורה לי לעזאזל_ _?!_

"ההושיגאן" איסמו אמר בתדהמה. "הצלחת להעיר אותו"

 _אההההההההההה_ _?!_

~ההווה~

"אני חושב שזה מספיק להיום מאמוראו" טאנקאה אמר בעייפות והצביע לכיוון החלון. בחוץ כבר התחיל להחשיך והיה נראה שבעוד שעה יהיה חושך מוחלט בחוץ. "קים תראה לך את החדר בו אתה תישאר."

" אני מעדיף לחזור לאשתי וילדיי טאנקאה סאמה. אחת מאחותיה של אשתי גרה בעיירה במרחק חצי שעה מפה ככה שאנחנו מתאכסנים אצלה" מאמוראו אמר במבוכה מסויימת. חצי מהדברים שטאנקאה אמר לו לכתוב הוא לא הבין בכלל... נינג'טסו? גנג'וטסו? ובעיקר, מה זה ההושיגאן הזה...

"או באמת?" טאנקאה אמר בהפתעה. הוא לא ציפה שמאמוראו יביא את משפחתו עד לאזור הכפר. "טוב אז שיהיה לך בהצלחה, אם תצטרך ליווי תגיד לקים והיא תצמיד לך את אחד השומרים של האחוזה. הכסף יחכה לך אצלה." טאנקאה אמר בעייפות וקם לאט ובזהירות, עם עזרה של מאמוראו, מהכיסא לכיוון המיטה. _אני כבר לא מה שהייתי_ טאנקאה חשב.

לאחר שטאנקאה התיישב על המיטה מאמוראו התיישב ושאל אם הוא יכול לשאול שאלה אחת אחרונה ונענה בחיוב.

"אהמ... חצי מהדברים שכתבתי לא הבנתי את רובם.. זאת אומרת אומנות לחימה שמעתי על זה בעבר ואולי על נינג'טסו אבל, מעולם לא שמעתי על ההושיגאן. אפשר לדעת מה זה?" מאמוראו שאל בחשש, בניסיון נואש לא להראות את חוסר ההשכלה שלו.

טאנקאה חייך וענה "זה השם של העניים של השבט שלי, העניים שראית קודם וכמעט השתנת בכיסא מרוב פחד... אנחנו לא כל כך ייצרתים בשמות ככה שבדרך כלל השם הושי יתחבר למשהו שקשור בטכניקות של השבט שלי." טאנקאה אמר בשובבות והנשכב על המיטה. "עכשיו לך לאשתך לפני שהיא תהרוג אותך ואותי... 'אף פעם אל תתעסק עם אישה כועסת' ככה תמיד אמי ואשתי אמרו לי".

מאמוראו הנהן לחיוב ויצאת מהחדר של טאנקאה, לא לפני שהוא אמר שלום כמובן. מאמוראו סירב לקחת את הכסף מקים בטענה שהוא לא יכול לקחת כסף בשביל לכתוב ולשמור את הסיפור של טאנקאה שכבר נגע בליבו.

בדרך לבית שמאמוראו ואשתו התארחו, הוא לא הפסיק לחשוב איך הילדות של טאנקאה היית כל כך שונה משלו. בזמן שמאמוראו היה משחק עם אחיו הגדולים, טאנקאה היה לומד קאטות לחימה מהזריחה עד השקיע, בזמן שלמאמוראו היית אפשרות לבחור בכל דרך חיים אחרת טאנקאה נולד לתוך עולם השינובי ללא אפשרות בחירה, מאמוראו הכיר את אביו שהיה איש שקט ונעים הליכות למרות שהוא נפטר כשמאמוראו היה בן 12, טאנקאה גדל בלי לדעת מי אביו עד גיל מאוחר יותר וקיבל הרבה שמות גניי בגלל שלא גדל עם אביו.

השינוי הדרמתי הזה בין שני אנשים שחיו חיים שונים עד אין קץ היה מוזר למאמוראו. הוא ידע שחיי השינובי הם קשיים אבל לא ציפה שהם יהיו כל כך קשיים ומלאי פוליטיקה... _בשביל לשמור על הכפר שלו_ _,_ _שינובי היה צריך להפסיד הרבה מעצמו וטאנקאה סאמה כבר וויתר על אביו עוד מלפני שהוא נולד_ _..._ _ואימו היית צריכה לגדל שני ילדים לבד בלי להגיד לאביהם כלל רק כדאי לא לפרוץ מלחמה חוזר בעולם השינובי כמו שחששה_ _.._ _אילו חיים קשים_ _._

 _סוף הפרק_

 _מקווה שנהנתם_ _!_ _לקח לי הרבה זמן לכתוב את הפרק הזה_ _:P_

משמעות השם איסמו היא אמיץ, רצון הנפש... חשבתי שלוחם חזק בשבט ראוי לשם כזה. בהמשך יתברר שאיסמו אכן כזה בנושאים מסוימים. כמו שאר אנשי השבט שלו, לאיסמו היה שער חום ועניים ירוקות. כשהוא יוצא למשימות, איסמו לובש את התלבושת הרגילה של כפר הענן הנסתר עם מגן על המצח שלו וכשהוא בבית הוא לובש חלוק בית רגיל עם סימן של כוכב בצד השמאלי.

מסארו הוא הבן הקטן משלושה אחים, איצ'ירואו (Ichirou= משמעות בן הראשון) הושי שהיה האח הגדול והאח האמצע שין (Shin= משמעות של אמת, משהו אמיתי) הושי. בין כל האחים, מסארו הכי דומה לאימו עם תווי פנים עדינות, עניים ירוקות ללא אישון בתוכם ושער חום חלק שבצדדים קצוץ לגמרי ואסוף לקוקו בסוף ראשו. מסארו לובש נעלי שינובי רגילות, חולצה ומכנסיים שחורים. בצד שמאל של החולצה מצויר כוכב זהוב. קעקוע הכוכב של מסארו נמצא בגב כף ידו הימנית.

לעומת שאר חברי השבט שלו, לטאנקאה יש שער כסוף פרוע (בדומה לקאקאשי) ועניים ירוקות רגילות. הוא לובש חולצה לבנה ללא שרוול ומכנסיים לבנות וסנדליי שינובי רגילות. קעקוע הכוכב נמצא בזרוע יד ימין שלו.

כמו טאנקאה, גם לאיימי שער כסוף לבן אסוף לקוקו, עיניים ירוקות. היא לובשת חולצה קצרה שחושפת לה קצת את הבטן בצבע וורוד ומכנסיים קצרים בצבע שחורוגם היא לובשת סנדלי שינובי. איימי מסתובבת עם שרשרת שקאקאשי נתן לקימיקאו לפני שהיא עזבה את קונוהא. השרשרת עם אבן מיוחדת בצבע כסף טורקיז שעברה בשפחה של קאקאשי.

~הקטע הקצר~!

 _זה היה לילה חמים בקונוהא_ _,_ _כמו שאר הלילות בעונה הזו של הקיץ_ _,_ _הצרצרים צירצרו וההורים צעקו על ילדיהם לחזור הביתה או שההוקאגה בעצמו יבוא וירדוף אחרים עד שירדמו_ _._

 _קימיקאו לא היית רגילה לתחושה הזו_ _..._ _תחושה של חמימות ושמחה שהיית שרויה בכפר העלה הנסתר_ _._ _בשבט ההושי הדברים היו נראים אחרת לגמרי_ _,_ _כשהאבא היה אומר שב_ _21:00_ _הילדים נמצאים במיטות ב_ _21:00_ _הילדים היו נמצאים במיטות_ _,_ _אחרת הילדים היו עוברים הצקות מצד אחיהם או ירידות מצד ההורים_ _,_ _דבר שלא בא בחשבון לבני השבט_ _..._ _ומילת המפתח היית אגו_ _,_ _הדבר החשוב ביותר לאנשי ההושי_ _,_ _אפילו לילדים_ _._

 _"_ _לילה בהיר_ _,_ _אפשר לראות את הכוכבים מפה_ _"_ _קאקאשי אמר בציניות בזמן שהוא וקימיקאו ישבו מתחת לעץ על אחת הגבהות של קונוהא_ _._

 _"_ _כן_ _..._ _נוף מאוד שונה מכפר הענן הנסתר_ _,_ _בפרט מאזור השבט שלי_ _"_ _קימיקאו הנהנה לחיוב ונשענה על החזה של קאקאשי כשאר הוא עוטף אותה בזרועותיו_ _._ _אכן מחזרה שובר לבבות של בנות קונוהא אשר העריצו את קאקאשי ונלחמו לקבל קצת מצומת ליבו_ _,_ _לראות אותו עם אישה אחרת ועוד מכפר אחר_ _._

 _"_ _איך באמת נראה הנוף מאזור השבט שלך_ _?"_ _קאקאשי שאל בסקרנות עם קומץ שובבות בקולו כאשר הפנה את מבטו לאישה המחובקת_ _..._ _האישה שלו_ _. "_ _תבוא ותראה ק_ _-_ _א_ _-_ _ק_ _-_ _א_ _-_ _ש_ _-_ _י_ _"_ _קימיקאו אמרה בשבבות והוציאה את לשונה כלפיו_ _._

 _השנים צחקו לכמה דקות_ _._ _בסופו של דבר הצחוק התחלף בשקט מעיק_ _. "_ _תתחתני איתי קימיקאו הושי_ _"_ _קאקאשי שבר את השקט_ _. "_ _אני יודע שהכרנו לפני קצת פחות מחודש קימיקאו_ _,_ _אבל אני מרגיש שאני מכיר אותך כבר כמה שנים_ _..._ _אפילו כול חיי_ _._ _את ריפית חלק בודד בליבי_ _,_ _את משלימה אותי_ _._ _תתחתני איתי קימיקאו ותישארי בקונוהא_ _,_ _אני מתחנן לפניך_ _"._

 _ביד ימין קאקאשי ליטף את קעקוע הכוכב של קימיקאו וביד השנייה הוציא מכיסו טבעת זהב עם יהלום לבן ושם אותה בידה של קימיקאו המופתעת_ _._ _קימיקאו ציפתה יותר שדגים יתחילו לעוף מאשר שהאטאקה קאקאשי יצע לה נישואין ברגע זה_ _._ _היא לקחה את הטבעת אבל לא אמרה מילה בזמן שהתבוננה בטבעת בעצב_ _._

 _"_ _קאקאשי_ _"_ _קימיקאו נאנחה_ _. "_ _אני גם אוהבת אותך_ _,_ _למרותש אני לא יודעת מה זה אהבה אבל אני חושבת שזה מה שאני מרגישה_ _._ _אתה גם משלים אותי_ _,_ _נתת לי אור שמעולם לא היו לי אבל_ _..._ _אבל קאקאשי_ _,_ _יש דברים שלא ספרתי לך_ _..._ _דברים שבאמת רציתי לספר לך אבל פחדתי_ _!_ _פחדתי כי ידעתי שמה שיש ביננו לא יחזיק בגללם_ _"_ _מיקימאו התרחקה טיפה מקאקאשי והשתחררה מאחיזתו_ _,_ _ולאט לאט הסתובה בשביל לשבת מולו עם מבט לאדמה_ _._

 _"_ _אל_ _.._ _אל תגידי לי שאת כבר נשואה_ _?!"_ _קאקאשי שאל בתדהמה וקיבל אישר סטירה לפנים_ _._

 _"_ _נראה לך שהייתי נמצאת בסיטואציה הזו איתך אם הייתי נשואה_ _?!_ _מה אתה חושב שאני_ _*_ _קונו יארו_ _?!"_ _קימיקאו צעקה בכעס עם פנים אדומות מבושה_ _!_ _איך קאקאשי יכל לחשוב כך עליה_ _?!_

 _"_ _אז מה קרה קימיקאו_ _?_ _מה את לא מספרת לי_ _?"_ _קאקאשי בסקרנות אך ברצינות_ _._ _פתאום האווירה הפכה לקרה בין השניים_ _._ _קאקאשי לא הבין_ _,_ _מהרגע שהם נפגשו עד עכשיו הכול היה מושלם_ _,_ _בין זה המשימה שההוקאגה נתן לו ישירות לוות את חברת שבט ההושי בקונוהא ולשיחות הארוכות שערכו עד שעות הבוקר המוקדמות_ _..._ _אפילו הנשיקה_ _"_ _בטעות_ _"_ _שקאקאשי נתן לה היית מושלמת_ _..._ _אז מה קרה_ _?_

 _"_ _קאקאשי_ _..._ _שנינו שינובים לפני שאנחנו אנשים עם רגשות_ _._ _הנאמנות שלנו שייכת לכפר ושנינו מכפרים שונים כך שזה לא יכול היה לקרות ביני ובניך_ _..._ _אבל מה שפחדתי לספר לך זה_ _..._ _זה_ _..._ _זה שאחי עומד להיות ראש שבט ההושי_ _..._ _הדבר נודע לי ממש לפני שיצאתי למשימה הזו_ _._ _אתה מבין נכון_ _?_ _אחי הגדול הוא מהדור הישן_ _,_ _אין נישואין לאנשים מחוץ לשבט ובפרט לא מכפרים אחרים_ _._ _הוא יעדיף לשדך אותי לשינובי חזק מהשבט שלי או במקרה הכי גרוע מבחינתו אם לא ימצא שידוך בתוך השבט אז לשדך אותי למנהיג אחד השבטים האחרים בשביל ברית_ _..._ _אתה מבי_ _-_ _ן_ _?"_ _קימיקאו דיברה כל כך מהר בשביל שהדמעות לא יתחילו לזלוג כך ללא הועיל והיא התחילה להתייפח מול קאקאשי ההמום_ _._

 _"_ _בואי אליי קימיקאו שלי_ _..._ _את תמיד תהיה שלי קימיקאו_ _..._ _ואני מבטיח לך שאנחנו נוכל לסדר את זה כדי שהחתונה תקרה_ _"_ _קאקאשי אמר כשהוא ניסה לקרב את קימיקאו אליו_ _._

 _"_ _אתה לא מבין_ _?!_ _אחי יתחיל מלחמה עם קונוהא אם נתחתן_ _!_ _או יותר גרוע_ _!_ _יגרור את כל עולם השינובי לכאוס שלא נראה_ _!"_

 _"_ _קימיקאו אני בטוח שאחיך לא יעש_ _~"_

 _"_ _הוא כן קאקאשי_ _!_ _גדלנו ביחד_ _!_ _התאמנו ביחד_ _!_ _ישנו באותו החדר ואכלנו מאותם הצלחות_ _!_ _אני מכירה אותו מהרגע שנולדתי עד לרגע הזה_ _!_ _אחי בחיים לא יסכים לזה_ _!"_ _קימיקאו קמה בכעס מהדשא וצעקה בכעס כאשר עינה דומעות_ _,_ _כל גופה רעד מהרגשות שהציפו אותי_ _:_ _כעס_ _,_ _כאב ובעיקר תסכול שהיא לא יכולה להגשים את חלומה עם הגבר שמולה_ _._

 _"_ _תני לי לילה אחד אז_ _"_ _קאקאשי קם מהדשא_ _,_ _התקרב לקימיקאו הכועסת ואף הכריח אותה להיות בזרועותיו_ _. "_ _תני לי לילה אחד לאוהב אותך_ _..._ _תני לאדם שבור להרגיש שיש לו עוד ניצוץ של תקווה בעולם הזה להיות עם האישה שהוא אוהב_ _..._ _תני לי לילה אחד שייתן לי מנוחה לחיים שלמים_ _."_

 _"_ _לילה אחד_ _?"_ _קימיקאו שאלה_ _. "_ _ומה יהיה אחריו_ _?"_

 _"_ _מה שיהיה יהיה קימיקאו_ _..."_ _קאקאשי לחש כשאר קירב את פרצופו אליה בזמן שביד השמאלית שלו ליטף את פניה_ _. "_ _אם את רוצה לשמור על השלום בין קונוהא לקומוגארו_ _(_ _כפר הענן הנסתר_ _)_ _אני מכבד את החלטתך_ _..._ _אבל בליבי תמיד תהיה שלי_ _..."_

 _ואת המשך הלילה כולם יודעים_ _._


	4. Chapter 4

טוב אז החלטתי לנטוש את הגרסה הזאתי של הסיפור ולחזור לגרסה הישנה יותר פשוט לא התחבר לי יותר מידי :P

לגרסה הישנה יש שתי חלקים שכנראה אמשיך לפרסם בפורום שנקרה Anime il אז אתם מוזמנים להיכנס ולקרוא שם בזמן שאני אמשיך את החלק השני שם ביוש בנתיים


End file.
